


Sam & Jack - Need

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Need

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #2 - Echoes](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14371820&viewfull=1#post14371820)

This was where my muse took me - she can be very unpredictable at times!


End file.
